


枷锁

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, 中文注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 作者：ACh@乙酰胆碱格林被肆意妄为的梦魇惹火了，虽然以火焰容器的实力无法抗衡梦魇的神，他却可以为对方准备一出处心积虑的恶作剧。现在他只需要一个帮手。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 好早以前起，布鲁姆就在帮着格林善后了。他得时常盯着格林，免得他的团长大人发生意外。

布鲁姆站在正对剧团大门的走廊里，像往常一样拉着手风琴，并对从面前经过的格林团长问好，听着他的脚步声穿过舞台、向帐篷深处移动。作为剧团的团长，格林平时的举止做派风度翩翩，就连行走站立的姿态都透着十足的优雅，但没一会儿，平稳得就像节拍器一样的步伐忽然毫无预警地慌乱起来，布鲁姆赶紧加大了推拉风箱的力道，放大演奏的音量将跌跌撞撞的脚步声盖过去，听着格林冲进自己的私室，然后就没动静了。他停下演奏，一把把手风琴塞到背包里，撒腿就往剧团的候场通道跑。通道的尽头是剧团团长的私人卧室，布鲁姆刚跑到头，就看见格林的房间门开了条缝，里面断断续续传出痛苦的呻吟。

又来了，又是这样。布鲁姆知道格林时不时就会突然陷入噩梦，即使上一秒还清醒着，下一秒可能就已经直直砸在地上了，时间不定，地点不定，随机突发，而且无法被外界因素唤醒：这很危险，如果周围环境不利的话容易让格林在睡梦中遭遇袭击。好在他自己对此有预感，在真正倒下前，他还有几十秒到几分钟不等的时间找一个相对安全的地方临时避难。风琴手早就习惯了为对方处理这类情况，他推门进去，回头迅速将门关上，锁死，把倒在地上的格林抱起来放上一旁的床，等他的团长醒过来。

“……布鲁姆。”

大概十多分钟后，令人毛骨悚然的呓语才终于停止。格林还在闭着眼睛嘶嘶吸气，但已从缠身的噩梦中脱困。

“团长，你醒了？”

“去……去找我们这一次的召唤者，催它快点把火焰收集齐……梦魇已经等得不耐烦了。”

这种情况已经出现过很多次了。格林作为剧团团长，只是传递火焰的容器，剧团真正的主人，是统治噩梦的梦魇。

而梦魇的脾气和耐心并不好。

 

持有火焰的格林们是梦魇仿照自身的样貌做出来的。与通体猩红的梦魇之王相反，每一个格林都有着漆黑的头角和用作斗篷的暗色翅膀。他们是在各个世界里替梦魇传递火焰、抢夺领地的代理人，通常来讲，就是梦魇的傀儡。梦魇便是借助着从他那里分离出去、于格林们体内跳动的火焰，从无数双猩红之眼中轮流监视着成功进行过仪式的世界。仪式产生的格林之子成为活的锚点，只要梦魇想要，他随时可以用火焰容器的身体降临任何一个世界，让这个格林之子成长为真正的梦魇之王。

作为火焰容器散布在各个世界里的格林有很多，但真正能作为执行者领导剧团进行仪式的格林只有一个。每一次成功进行仪式以后，从众多傀儡中选出来的最强大的容器将离开其所在的世界，成为新的剧团团长。

梦魇脾气不好、耐心极差、性格恶劣，在面对现在这个格林团长的时候尤甚，因为他对梦魇来说是个残次品，而且还是个相当强悍精致的残次品。

既然是傀儡，那么服从使用者的意志即可。它们按照既定的模式运作，思维空空如也，正是如此才能在头脑里装入梦魇的意志，但在梦魇第一次想要以这个剧团团长的躯体进入现实的时候，却被属于另一个灵魂的思想所排斥。这个新的灵魂不仅抵抗了他的意志，甚至直接将梦魇挤回了梦境。随后，他惊讶地发现傀儡的外壳不知什么时候已经被一个新的“格林”牢牢占据，而且对方使用得比做出了这具身体的他还纯熟顺手。

当被制作出来的造物突然“活了”，正常的反应是什么？

尝试和它互动，用行为和言语向它传递各种信息，怀着巨大的好奇心观察它、猜测它的反应，并为它的每一个出乎意料的举动而由衷感到愉快——大部分创造者都是这样。

对梦魇来说，互动什么的有些困难，毕竟他进入剧团的唯一一个入口现在被格林的人格堵死了，他没法直接到现实里和对方接触。不过没关系，梦魇依旧有能力将格林从现实中剥离出来，并强行把对方拖到梦境中。

一旦进入了梦魇的领域，就意味着噩梦即将开始。

梦魇就像一个充满好奇心的研究者，他有十二分的求知欲，想看看他的造物到底有多少本事：即将和他一起完成仪式和使命，格林应该是他的好搭档，谁能抵挡住考验搭档实力的冲动？即使这个搭档目前好像不太配合——可以理解，毕竟谁也不愿意被活活撕开胸腹，或者眼睁睁看着自己的外骨骼被一块块碾碎——即使格林次次都拼尽全力跟他对抗，也不能浇灭梦魇把对方击败再剖开来仔细看看的热情。

……假如这个活着的造物偏离了制作者给它预定好的轨迹，甚至开始抵抗创造者的意志、让本来顺利进行的计划变得麻烦不断？

那么绝大多数创造者就会生气了：他们渴望赋予作品灵魂，却不希望傀儡拥有心。他们会反复拆解自己的作品，试图修正这种偏差，让造物回归掌控——大部分创造者都是这样。

比如格林故意杀死了好几个有实力的召唤者，使本可以成功的仪式被迫中断。梦魇知道这是对他的报复，傀儡的小伎俩在他看来只是笑话……

不过这足以成为他折磨对方的理由了。

 “对吧，格林？这就是我们正在做的事情……”梦魇看着被他死死压制的火焰容器，欣赏对方徒劳无功的抵抗，“……修正偏差。”

“但在知道为什么出错之前就急着把问题盖过去是不行的，一点都不严谨，也缺乏试错的乐趣。”

他一脚踏在格林的胸口，将刚刚撑起几寸的身体重新压向地面：“那么，让我看看吧，我的造物。你的问题……源于何处？”

格林还在挣扎，试图依靠着斗篷的遮掩在掌心召唤火焰，如果能够伺机攻击梦魇的膝关节、让对方失去平衡，或许还有机会脱困——但下一秒，梦魇就松开压住他胸口的脚，转而重重碾上沾着血迹的纤细手指，成功从他嘴里逼出又一声压抑的痛呼。

“刻意杀掉召唤者可不是什么聪明的把戏，你的问题已经严重到无法校正的程度了。本来我也可以直接用下一个傀儡替代你的，但看看现在的景象，格林啊……”

梦魇终于放开了落败者，转而抬起手，用缠绕着火焰的尖爪撕裂被鲜红甲壳覆盖的腹部，血肉的腥气和焦烂的糊味在空气中弥漫。伴随受害者痛苦的嘶吼，梦魇笑着抹掉溅在嘴角的污血，用快活的语调向对方提出自己的结论：

“……这不是很完美的噩梦吗？”

 

剧团团长格林的私室有着厚重的门扉，门上装着坚固复杂的锁，墙壁上安了天鹅绒的软垫，就连浴室到寝室的通路都被三寸有余的门板隔断。

布鲁姆知道这是为了不让不该被听到的声音传出去，比如嘶哑的惨叫和呻吟。他不知道梦魇在梦境中对他的团长做了什么，格林不愿提及，布鲁姆自然也不会主动去问，只是从对方的反应来看，应该包括且不限于打斗、凌虐和……

……恐怕还有强暴。

风琴手看向捂着腹部、缩在床上发抖的格林。等格林开口叫他、标志着对方已经清醒后，他还要帮助体力不支的格林完成接下来的清理工作。

从多久以前开始，当他第一次目睹团长的异样以后，布鲁姆就主动承担起了帮对方掩人耳目的职责，他安安静静地替格林善后，什么也不问，什么也不说，保持着恰到好处的亲近和疏离，难怪格林会亲信于他，把他当作心腹。

 

打从拥有自己的意识起，格林就和梦魇互相看不顺眼，偏偏梦魇可以将他玩弄于股掌之间，他却对梦魇无可奈何。他当然知道违背梦魇的意志会带来何种程度的后果，甚至他的存在本身对于梦魇而言就是个妨碍，虽然作为火焰的容器，格林会在本能的驱使下进行仪式，但现在他却违背了天性，明里暗里跟梦魇较劲。

像上一个格林一样，他在召唤者的帮助下成长，在仪式的最后取得父亲的火焰、成为新的剧团领袖，用深红的恐惧为梦魇占据领土，再响应新的召唤，来到下一个世界。他会将那个被他称为“我的孩子”的幼小亲族赠予新的召唤者，引导对方寻觅火焰、完成仪式。如果仪式成功，他就会消失，容器破碎，将盛于其中的火焰传递给下一个格林，即火焰的容器被制造出来，最终是要有一个足够强的召唤者将之破坏，这便是火焰容器循环往复的使命。

不过现在这个格林似乎有些过于强韧了——拜梦魇所赐——目前为止他们去到的所有世界、进行的所有仪式，皆以召唤者的死亡而告终，有些是因为召唤者自身不够强，余下的则是格林故意下了杀手。梦魇自然对此极为不快，但很可惜，他的傀儡有着比身体还坚韧的意志力，即使他一次又一次地试图在梦境中摧毁对方，即使他能看出对方的精神已经在破碎的边缘，直到现在，格林也没有屈服的迹象。

虽然与自己的造物不和的事实确实让梦魇感到挫败，但至少这个脱离控制的傀儡对他而言还有玩乐的用途。既然暂时无法压垮对方，那么何不退而求其次，将之当作一个不会死的实验体？他可是有大把的理论和假设找不到合适的对象来尝试啊，比如……

濒死感。

 

不管多么鲁莽的生物，都天生会对濒死感产生畏怯，这是生命自诞生之初就刻在灵魂深处的本能——就算没有脑子的活物，在面对死亡的时候，也知道求生。

格林从梦境中尖叫着醒过来，体内的猩红之火熊熊燃烧，从他睁大的眼睛里投射出不安而摇曳的光芒。他大口大口的喘息着，仿佛刚刚被剥夺了所有空气一样。

……他“真的”被剥夺了所有空气。梦魇死死扼住他的咽喉，控制着力度，不让他过快地死去，却也没给他任何反击的机会，在格林濒临昏厥的时候将手松开一点，让他挣扎着吸进少许氧气，然后再度扼紧，反反复复，直到他在梦境里窒息而死。

从对方的表情上看，梦魇似乎从折磨他的行为中获得了无上的乐趣。扭曲的怪物审视着他的脸，从格林的眼睛里搜寻恐惧的痕迹，像蝇虻吸食鲜血一样，贪婪地品尝着火焰容器的噩梦。

 

格林在发出惊呼的瞬间就已经清醒，他立刻将喊出一半的尖叫吞回肚子里，咳嗽着，像抓住浮木的溺水者一样攥紧了身下的床单，拼命喘着气，直到过呼吸带来的晕眩感阻止了他用过量的空气呛死自己。他伸手用力抓着另一侧的肩膀，力气大到使那里的筋膜连同其下的肌肉一起被锐利的爪尖刺破、开始缓缓流出和火焰一样鲜艳而滚烫的血。

布鲁姆就在一旁候着，见他醒了，立刻站起来靠近他，伸出手想要搀扶，又不知道此刻格林的状态如何、是不是允许外来的碰触，双手就这么紧张地僵在半空。

“……布鲁姆。”

直到格林终于冷静下来，放开已经被自己抓得鲜血淋漓的肩膀开口唤他，布鲁姆这才赶紧扶住格林，支撑着对方坐起，从床上下来，站稳。他承担了格林的大部分重量，慢慢把团长往浴室里带。

布鲁姆扶着格林坐进浴缸，浴缸里放着偏凉的温水。格林拒绝使用更热的水来清洗身体，布鲁姆也不想去猜测这到底是因为什么——为什么火焰的容器会厌恶炽热的温度？他看着格林抬起胳臂，神经质地颤抖着，翻来覆去地翻看平时作为斗篷使用的翅膀，浴缸里的水被急切的动作掀动，有些泼到了地上，发出不规律的滴溅声。布鲁姆把一叠一叠的毛巾拿出来摆好，又从摞在椅子上的毛巾里抽出一条铺在地上，吸掉洒出的水。

他默不作声地做完这些，便听到格林开口问他：

“布鲁姆，你帮我看看……我背上有什么痕迹吗？……我看不见。”

为了让布鲁姆帮他查看，格林稍微侧过身体，自己伸手撩起盖住背部的斗篷，将整个后背完全展露在对方眼前。一块块黑色的外骨骼借助筋膜的络合，精致而巧妙地在他的背部拼接成一个整体。对称排列的外壳边缘有着恰到好处的弧度和棱角，让每一片外骨骼成为贴身的铠甲，既保护着其下的肌肉和脏器，又给予了最大限度的活动范围，允许格林在“共舞”中拥有魔术般不可思议的灵活敏捷。考虑到格林其实是梦魇做出来的复制品，不排除这种近乎完美的形象是梦魇对自己的技艺——也许还有自己本身——的一种炫耀。

现在这些漆黑的外壳在水里浸过，被不规律的呼吸牵引着，连同筋膜一起缓缓起伏错动，在灯光的照射下闪着湿润的光泽，除了刚刚被格林掐出的抓痕，他的整个背部看起来完整无缺，连一丝划痕都找不出来。

“嗯……没有，团长。”布鲁姆仔仔细细地检查了一遍，如实回答道。

“确实没有？我还能感觉到……布鲁姆，不用顾虑，看到什么就直说……”

格林的背部平时被包覆在斗篷下，由致密而强韧的结缔组织构成的翼膜足以抵挡刀枪的袭击，即使在激烈的战斗中，也从来没有谁能突破这层防护直接伤到那些外壳。

但梦魇可以。

梦魇把再次落败的格林按在地上，沿着每块外壳的边缘把相对柔软敏感的筋膜细细裁开，连带着将颤动的肌束剖开，以雕琢的手法、用有别于侵犯的另一种方式“深入探索”他的造物。鲜血淋漓的伤口残留在梦境，唯有剧烈的幻痛跟着格林回到现实。

“不，团长。真的没有。”

布鲁姆觉得自己不会想知道他的团长坚持要他找的那个“痕迹”是什么。

再次得到答复的格林垂下手臂，开始捧起水浇过被自己抓伤的肩头，在伤口接触水流时发出痛哼。抓痕在火焰的能力下慢慢愈合，直到只有残留的血迹证明那些伤曾确实地存在过。

尚未凝结的血如同黯淡的火星，很快便被淋下的水彻底冲刷下去。

 

除了不肯洗热水澡，格林也拒绝使用一个响指就能召唤出的火来烘干自身，即使这样方便又快捷。如此一来，要想把生有细短绒毛的斗篷弄干就要用上很长时间，得花很多功夫拿毛巾包住翼膜反复擦拭。刚从梦境中脱离的格林，一段时间内行动能力下降得厉害，看起来疲乏而虚弱，只能由布鲁姆代为打理。

在有布鲁姆帮忙之前，格林一直是独自应付的：迅速躲进自己的私室，锁上大门；如果还有余裕，冲进浴室把自己泡进冰冷的水里，多多少少可以减轻在梦境中遭受灼烧的痛苦。等到他醒来，再次有力气站起来的时候，裹着毛巾，在床边坐下，等着血脉里流淌的猩红火焰慢慢将身上残留的水蒸干。要是水干得够快，他还可以在天亮前上床躺一会儿。

难怪格林很少会离开剧团帐篷去往别处。如果梦魇想要“玩耍”的时机不好，他恐怕没有机会找到一个合适的地方躲起来。

剧团浓重夸张的妆容，可以掩饰掉彻夜不眠的黑眼圈，格林又不常出面，只要小心一些，被拆穿的机会少之又少。即使有意外的目击者，他也擅长以谎言或威压来将自己的异常搪塞过去，少数“看见了”的亲族们被告知他们尊敬的团长身有隐疾，如果有谁蠢到不明白该怎么保守秘密，格林自然不会吝啬于帮对方永远闭嘴。如果他不巧懒得解释，动动手指就能让那个倒霉蛋消失得不声不响，反正格林亲族都是量产型，他也对这些除了持有火焰以外跟他搭不上一点亲缘的亲族没什么感情，多一个还是少一个，区别不大。

更何况现在他有布鲁姆。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又一个召唤者在仪式的舞蹈中死去。布鲁姆发现格林的异常，就是在那次失败的仪式之后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章节有少量血腥/残酷描写

布鲁姆知道格林的问题已经很久了，大概是在他加入剧团一年半以后。那时他已经知晓梦魇的存在，也见证过三次失败的仪式，两次是召唤者自己死在了收集火焰的路上，一次是召唤者没能通过格林的考验。

布鲁姆在帷幕后演奏手风琴，从幕布的间隙里观望团长的演出。格林将斗篷卷成的尖刺和火焰形成的飞蝠作为武器，在与对方的“共舞”中抓住破绽，趁着召唤者踉跄的机会，用自下而上的重击把这个失败的舞伴开了膛。伴着渐渐弱下去的惨叫，他看着团长一下一下将召唤者生生撕成了碎片，破碎的内脏和横飞的血肉铺满了半个舞台，在暗色的斗篷上留下更深沉的大片斑迹，把格林脸上的轻蔑笑容染成比猩红还鲜艳的赤色。

“不过如此。”

格林哼了一声，在斗篷上擦擦手。刚刚从对手的胸膛里扯出来的心脏滚落在脚边，他把这个还在痉挛着跳动的脏器一脚踢开，再将沾在斗篷下缘的一截肠子抖落。

“我几乎要以为我们这个亲爱的新朋友能成功了呢。真是可惜。”格林用听不出半分真诚的戏谑语调对横死的召唤者表示惋惜，然后对着看台上还在鼓掌的亲族，用鞠躬为这场戛然而止的演出落下帷幕。

格林把考验召唤者的战斗称为“舞蹈”，却从不会自称舞者。在布鲁姆看来，他的团长也不像仅仅为了容纳火焰而造的容器。将厮杀当作华丽的起舞，把鲜血作为醒目的装饰，以火光代替翻飞的刀光，格林不是空无一物的器皿，倒更像一柄做工精致的刺剑，表面暗刻着放血的沟槽和扯烂皮肉的倒刺，锋利、残忍——而美丽。

团长拍了拍斗篷，把在共舞中弄出的褶皱捋平，下令让亲族们收拾帐篷，为响应新的召唤、前往下一个世界做好准备，然后他转身退场，向帐篷阴暗的深处走去。

 

就在这第三次失败仪式的终末，布鲁姆目睹了格林的发作。

当时他正抱着一把火炬准备放回储藏室，以为那里除了他应该没有别的虫子，直到他听见什么东西撞上墙壁发出一声闷响，紧接着就是重物靠着墙缓缓滑下去的声音。可能是哪个贪玩的亲族新手，没有做自己份内的事情，反倒躲在这里偷懒玩耍；或者是从外面跑进来的虫子，想趁剧团忙乱的时候顺手牵肥波——无论如何，这家伙是被布鲁姆抓了个正着。他放下手里的火炬，慢慢往传出声响的位置走去，最后在被篷布遮盖的角落里找到了响动的源头。

他看到了倒在一堆杂物中的剧团团长格林。

“……团长大人？”

格林身上还带着战斗中留下的伤口与血迹，只是脸上一扫方才的狠戾，转而被压抑的痛楚占据。他双眼紧闭，死咬的牙关里溢出低吟，似乎在竭力忍耐着什么，地面堆积的尘土在挣扎中被他踢蹬出了几道印子。

“团长大人，您还好吗？”

布鲁姆试着呼唤对方，回应他的只有细微摩擦声和喘息声。格林攥住垂在手边的斗篷一角，在狭窄的角落里来回小幅度挣动着，就像所有陷入噩梦的生物一样。

他还不知道操纵噩梦的神明自身居然也会被噩梦困扰，但把格林丢在这里是不行的。布鲁姆伸手放在格林肩上摇了摇，确认对方一时半会儿是醒不过来了，便伸手绕过肩膀和膝弯把团长打横抱起来——格林太高了，这是唯一一种不会让他的胳臂腿儿拖在地上的搬运方式，真心希望团长大人不会因此生气——花了点时间绕开可能有亲族出没的走廊，来到了格林的私室门口。

 

团长身上看起来没有带着钥匙，布鲁姆也不想因为在对方昏迷时到处乱摸而惹上麻烦。他想了想，掏出自己的调弦器，从上面拆下两根铁丝——风琴手有点心疼，一个调弦器可不便宜——再次确认一下附近没有偶然路过的亲族，然后试着撬开大门上那个结构复杂的锁。

他只是觉得送对方回房间比较合乎礼仪，直觉告诉他格林跑到那么偏僻的地方，显然是刻意要藏起来，大约是有什么不想让旁人知道的秘密，但格林的房间真的有床铺之类能正常休息的地方吗？

风琴手一边继续撬锁，一边回忆他刚来剧团第一天就被迪万“科普”过亲族们是怎么睡觉的：“所有团长大人直系的亲族们都是倒挂在房梁上睡觉的，和团长大人一样。我们这些后面加入的想睡床就得自己想办法……你才刚来，就不要给剧团的经费支出增加负担了。”雌螳螂梳理着脖子上的毛领子，精打细算的样子活像一个操心操肺的经营者：“喏，后台和仓库里有不用的废木头和锤子钉子什么的，自己动手吧。”

他来到亲族们休息的区域，发现确实一张床都没有，倒是天花板上稀稀拉拉悬着些小毯子，是那些尚且年幼的亲族新手们为了睡得安心挂上去的。没办法，总不能睡地上吧？布鲁姆只好吭哧吭哧地搬来材料，又锯又敲忙了半天给自己做了张床，把床架子拖到宿舍的角落里安置好。亲切的迪万小姐有提醒过他，有的亲族晚上睡觉不老实，偶尔会从帐篷顶上掉下来，他掂量了一下那些亲族的重量，觉得还是小心些，免得自己半夜死于坠落物的暴击。

当布鲁姆还在胡思乱想的时候，他手里的铁丝终于扳到了正确的位置，锁芯发出咔哒一声轻响，大门应声而开。他赶紧收起铁丝，把格林挪了进去，再把门重新关好。

房间里的陈设有些年头了，但仍看得出来十分豪华，昂贵的家具和摆设彰显着房间主人的身份和财富；不过，里面确实有一张宽大的四柱床。

奇怪，格林应该是不需要床的，但床单上的压痕却说明它经常被使用。不过现在不是考虑这些的时候，风琴手将格林抱上床榻，想了想果然觉得不放心，又搬了把椅子坐下，决定至少等到对方苏醒。

 

格林醒来看到布鲁姆在身边的时候差点一个火球打过去，直到他发现自己不是躺在失去意识时所在的走廊尽头，而是在自己房间的床上。门关得死死的，一张毯子盖在身上，风琴手坐在床边，保持着离他两米的距离。

“布鲁姆。”他立即恢复了平时的冷静，“你看到了什么？”

格林的眼睛稍稍眯了起来。如果对方知道了不该知道的事情，或许他应该……？

布鲁姆听出了话里暗含的威胁，也看到了格林醒来一瞬间那个疑似攻击起手式的动作。这会儿他的团长正以十分不祥的表情盯着他，似乎在考虑要不要灭口。

“我看到您倒在地上，团长大人。嗯。我很担心。”

风琴手斟酌了一下，如是回答道。

啊，不错。看来是个聪明的虫子。

“……无论你听到了什么，看到了什么，最好都给我忘掉。别多嘴，听明白了吗？”既然没有采取措施的必要，格林也不想再多费口舌，摆出冷漠的样子，再警告了一句，便挥手让对方退下，“现在出去，把门关上。”

 “是，团长大人。”

布鲁姆匆匆应下，趁着团长大人没改主意赶紧离开了房间。这会儿他站在门外，膝关节有些发僵，刚刚格林身上散发出来的气场充满强大的压迫力，他差点以为自己走不出这个房间了。

他又出了会儿神，才想起那捆被他搁在地上的火炬，还没放进仓库呢。

 

虽然布鲁姆没敢提他为了开门拆了调弦器的事情——毕竟未经同意撬了自己顶头上司的门，总不能再去问对方要开锁费——但格林还是知道了，可能是看到他把拆坏的调弦器落在房间里了吧。第二天，他被一个小亲族叫去迪万的帐篷。从连声抱怨开支增加的雌螳螂那里，他得到了一个新的调弦器。

好吧，风琴手想。既然收到了团长大人的谢礼，那么他应该不用担心会不会被灭口的问题了。

 

下一次，格林又发现布鲁姆在身边。他躺在房间的床上，头上敷着一块半干的毛巾，从气味上判断，毛巾里浸过烈酒，是风琴手临时找来的医用酒精的替代品。

“您磕着桌子了，团长大人。”

这回没等他发问，风琴手就开口了。确实，他记得自己失去意识倒下去的一瞬间，额头撞在了放花瓶的矮几上。本应让他头痛欲裂的鼓包现在已经消了下去，看来措施虽然简陋，但因为处理得及时，效果却是不错。

“……布鲁姆，你过来。”格林伸手示意自己的亲族靠近，“我问你，我对你来说是什么？”

“剧团的团长、我的主人、我成为亲族时发誓效忠的对象。嗯。”

他听到了这样的回答，句尾还带着布鲁姆说话时常有的口癖。

“现在呢？看到我这副样子以后？”

格林很确定对方肯定看到或者听到了什么。梦魇这一次玩得很尽兴，一场恶斗、一次强暴，末了差点在梦境里把他的肠子扯出来。格林最后痛得意识模糊没忍住放声惨叫，如果布鲁姆一直待在他身边的话，他的反应应该全部都被看到了。

“未曾改变。”

因为被面具盖住，格林看不到对方的表情，不过语气里的坚定，他倒是听得分明。

“……是吗。行吧，随你怎么想。管好你的嘴，布鲁姆。……现在出去。”

“团长大人，您……”

啊，对。因为梦魇那一通胡来，他这会儿还硬着。透明的黏液从勃起的性器尖端缓缓淌下来，股间也湿漉漉的——大约是发现了这一点，布鲁姆不知从哪里找来一块旧幕布把他卷起来，避开亲族和可能的来访者，从离这里好几条走廊的候场室将他扛回了房间。

“哦？还是说要我给你点什么你才肯闭嘴，是吗……我的亲族？”

火焰的容器多半贪得无厌，既有所为，必有所求，至少他见过的亲族中无一例外。他假设对方想要的是流淌着猩红之火的血液，又或者，目睹他不堪入目的模样后，对他自身产生了妄念。

“……团长大人。”对方只是走近他，伸出的手停在半空，似乎在等他应允，“毛巾干了，该换了。”

他偏了偏头，好让对方取走敷在头上的织物。换过毛巾后，风琴手又说，“您应该洗个澡。”

格林笑了，“布鲁姆，你想要什么？我现在无力动弹，不必殷勤，也自不必多虑，来拿便是。”

他倒要看看他这个下属是安的什么心，忠诚还是虚伪，简单一句试探就足以知晓。

“……您应该洗个澡。”

而布鲁姆只是把话又重复了一遍，看来是铁了心要照看他。

呵，忠心可鉴啊——或是想享用更干净的身体？格林哼了一声，准备从床上起身：“既然你坚持如此……给我放半缸冷水，越冷越好。”

 

格林的身体里容纳着源于梦魇的火焰，因此与正常的虫相比，他的体温要来得高一些。一下子浸在温度低了那么多的冷水里任谁都受不了，格林自然更不可能觉得这样很舒适，但寒冷带来的颤栗，至少比和火焰相近的温度带来的强烈排斥感要好得多。

过冷的环境会使生物不由自主的加深呼吸，是一种简单的神经反射。格林喜欢这种能随心所欲吸进空气的感觉，至少能让他暂时忘记梦境中时常经历的窒息感。但如果把浴缸放满，则可能导致格林不小心滑下去呛到水，那感觉比窒息还糟糕——所以半缸冷水是最好的，能给他所需要的刺激，又能额外帮他压下幻痛、平复不合时宜的躁动，还不至于让他独自清洁的时候淹着自己。

现在格林正披着布鲁姆坚持给他披上的毯子，看着眼前热气蒸腾的浴室直皱眉：“布鲁姆……你是没听懂我的话吗？我说要冷水，你……”

布鲁姆连个为什么都没问，就擅自违背了他的命令，给格林准备的是放满了温水的浴缸。

“可那并不舒适，团长大人，现在的温度也不适合用冷水洗澡。”

“……我不会因为泡了冷水就生病，布鲁姆。上次是撬锁，这次是水……你今天是不是又把锁撬了？别总自以为是地做些多余的事情。”

但格林出了一身冷汗，亟待清理，总不能因为水温不合适就不洗了；换水也要等很久，他伸手试了试，水温不高，可以将就一下。正好布鲁姆在这里，格林一点都不客气，直接使唤起自己这个下属来，拿毛巾、递浴盐，就连平时根本没心情用的香薰蜡烛，他都支使着对方拿出来点上了。

因为团长的命令，布鲁姆一直在旁边守着，看见格林有往下出溜的迹象就过去把他朝上提一提；等泡得差不多了，又顶着他不赞成的目光，把格林抱出来，拿了张浴巾一裹，用搬箱子的姿势把这个巨大的毛巾卷搬回了床边。

 

翅膀上的短绒总会吸上很多水，不弄干的话没法休息。浴巾很快就被沁出的水打湿，布鲁姆换了条毛巾，把它对折过来将一侧翼膜包在中间，轻轻施力按压着让毛巾的纤维吸干绒毛里的水分，然后换下一条，把半干的翼膜继续擦干，再照样擦拭另一侧的翼膜，直到绒毛干燥到开始自己变得蓬松。最后，布鲁姆将斗篷一样的翅膀在床上展开、铺平。

格林阖上眼睛，静静等待替他善了后的亲族索取想要的酬劳，几秒钟后却感觉到被褥盖上身体的重量，对方甚至小心地替他将被子的边角掖好。布鲁姆蹑手蹑脚地离开了房间，走之前也没有忘记轻轻将门扉带上。厚重的红木门缓缓靠向门框，直到完全合拢。

在锁舌回弹的咔哒声来得及响起以前，格林就已经睡着了。

那难得是一次漆黑无梦的沉眠。

 

今天的召唤者也没有收集好火焰。傍晚，到了快要收工的时间，正在演奏着的曲子刚开了个头，布鲁姆打算奏完这曲就收拾乐器休息，却看到格林往这边走过来。他的团长在他面前站定，略微向前倾身，好像在专注地欣赏他的独奏。

“不错的表演，”等最后一个音符从手风琴里飘落，格林抬手鼓了几下掌，表示对乐手的赞赏，然后转了转脑袋，示意他跟上：“跟我来。”

这还是格林第一次特意私下来找他。布鲁姆手忙脚乱地把手风琴收进背包，赶紧追上对方的步伐。他的团长还稍微停下来等了一会儿，直到看到他小跑着赶上来，才继续朝前走去。几分钟后，他们站在了团长私室的大门前。

“钥匙在这里。”格林靠近大门，抬手在门框上轻轻叩了叩，木质框架和墙壁的接合处应声弹出来一个小小的暗格，里面放着一把造型精致、系着酒红色丝绒系带的钥匙。他又把暗格推回去，对身后的风琴手补充道，“别再撬我的锁了，布鲁姆。”

“说起来……”将暗格归位后，格林打了个响指，随着一团火苗出现又熄灭，另一把一模一样的钥匙就静静躺在他的手心。他一边用这把钥匙开门，一边对自己的属下发问：“布鲁姆啊，你来到剧团有些时日了。对剧团的忠诚和贡献早已为你赢得了分享梦魇之火的资格，这一点迪万应该告诉过你才是。这么久了你却还没向我提出要求，为什么？”

“我不是为了得到火的力量才加入剧团的，团长大人。”

布鲁姆在加入剧团以前就是个喜欢自由自在的流浪乐手，要说为什么突然决定放弃一部分自由、跟随某个团体，大约是在这里看到了自己一直以来就寻求的东西，或者找到了值得追随的人吧。

“哈，志不在此？身为火焰的容器却不渴望火，你还真是个异类。”

虽说少见，格林倒也不是第一次遇到不想要火焰的亲族了。布鲁姆的态度引起了他的好奇，至于更深的缘由，他可以以后再去追究。

“行吧，”他说，装作毫不在意的样子，“这是你自己的决断。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 习惯了布鲁姆的存在以后，格林跟自己的这个下属越发亲近。眼看仪式结束在即，他决定让布鲁姆拿走想要的东西。

再下一次，再再下一次……格林渐渐习惯了身边有一个无论他在何处，只要他突然倒下就会迅速过来把他带回房间的亲族。布鲁姆跟他似乎心照不宣，开始额外承担替他遮掩的工作。

风琴手察言观色的能力不错，应该多少也猜到梦魇的所作所为，他从不主动谈及，布鲁姆倒也对此没有无谓的好奇心。忠诚可靠、沉默寡言、值得信任，就是格林给布鲁姆下的结论。抛开别的不谈，他总算有了个真正能让他放心又省心的下属。

 

“布鲁姆。”

“是，团长大人？”

这次格林开口叫住了正在往门外走的风琴手。放在过去，清理完成后，他的团长沾床就能入眠，听到呼唤的布鲁姆有些惊讶，停下脚步，等待格林的吩咐。

“过来，在这里坐着，直到我睡着为止。”

“是，团长大人。”

“太啰嗦了，把尾缀去掉。”

“是，团长。”

格林重重呼出一口气，闭上眼睛，布鲁姆见状也不再发出响动。房间里安静下来，再过一会儿，当他以为格林这回应该是睡着了的时候，对方突然又开口叫他，似乎有话要说。

“布鲁姆。”

“团长？”

在噩梦中大喊大叫对嗓子是个不小的负担，团长这会儿可能想喝点水什么的，平时他都顺手倒上一杯放在旁边，今天却忘了——真是疏忽了。布鲁姆这样想着，刚想起身打算补救，却听到对方用平静的语调向他问话：“你是为了什么才成为我的亲族的？无论什么理由，但说无妨。”

“嗯，为了……”布鲁姆顿了两三秒，似乎在迟疑着要不要老实回答，终于还是开口道，“是为了您，团长。”

本应带着暧昧的坦白，从有些木讷的风琴手口中说来，倒显得坦坦荡荡，似乎他的团长让他直说，那么他便理所当然是该说的。

“为了我……？”这个回答实在有些出乎意料，格林惊讶之余忍不住追问了一句：“你加入剧团的理由是这个？”

“自始至终，是的。”

……啊，就说这几次登台时总能感觉到一道视线，虽沉静稳重，却难掩其中的企望。格林一直没找到那目光的源头，现在他总算弄清楚了。

“原来如此。我就说你怎么迟迟不接受火焰。布鲁姆，我以为你是个聪明的虫子。放弃过去、服侍梦魇，就为了一个虚无的念想？我真是高看你了。”

“……”

面对他这番略带责备意味的劝阻，布鲁姆干脆沉默下来不再作答。格林看着风琴手一意孤行的样子暗自摇头，太过浪漫主义的追求在梦魇这里可不是什么好事：“我以为你是忠于火焰的力量——而不是装着火焰的容器。布鲁姆，你当知道，这具身体只是容器而已，为何如此固执？”

“……”

“迪万就比你聪明得多，她忠于梦魇，想要无尽的美味和钱财，梦魇便允许她肆意吞食被她吸引来的牺牲者，满足她的所有贪欲……梦魇可以完成你的任何愿望，只是忠于我这个傀儡，你什么都得不到——布鲁姆，你可想清楚了。”

格林侧过头，看向一旁缄默以对的风琴手，轻笑着给出了自己的判断：

“你终有一日会后悔的。”

“不会，团长。”

本以为带着否定意味的断言能把对方逼出慌乱的模样，但布鲁姆很直接地做出了反驳，没得到想要的反应让格林感到一丝无趣。

“哼。”他在被褥下翻了个身，半是嗤笑半是无奈地咕哝：“……执迷不悟。”

不过梦魇族没有钻鹿角虫角尖的习惯，格林也是如此，他的注意力很快转移到了别处。布鲁姆平时演奏的音乐都是剧团的固定曲目，最近他却听到了以前从没听过的旋律，秉承了剧团一贯神秘黑暗的风格，听起来却奇妙的有种轻快的感觉。

“我听到你写了新的曲子？格调不错。”

“谢谢您，团长。”

“演奏给我听吧。”

风琴手闻言从背后取下风琴，拿在手里，手指按上琴键，摆出预备弹奏的姿势：“好的，团长。”

只要风琴手身在剧团的帐篷里，这首曲子就不会停息，在布鲁姆手下一遍遍毫无间断地演奏出来，传到剧团的每一个角落。

那是一首被演奏者灌注了心愿，试图保护倾听者、减轻其痛苦的旋律，而这藏着悲伤的欢快曲调，名为“无忧”。

 

在好几个月以前，剧团就跟随召唤来到了圣巢，这个衰落国度的王跟梦魇是老相识了，古神的战争再冠冕堂皇，到底也不过互相攻城略地、抢夺信徒，其中的瓜葛纷繁复杂，就连格林也只是略知一二：要不是托了沃姆的福，梦魇可没机会从辐光手里抢走那么大一片梦境。

像之前的所有仪式一样，格林不遗余力地“招待”了召唤剧团的容器，但它似乎有着无穷无尽的生命力，即使死亡也会留下黑色的魂魄，就像一个阴魂不散的鬼。而容器自身，不知是不怕受伤还是根本就不在乎，每次战死后不过几分钟，就能见着它风风火火地再次冲进剧团的帐篷，将自己的魂魄捡回去，继续它和格林的“共舞”。

就算是梦魇的神，格林的精力也是有限的，更何况这个小鬼魂学习和适应的速度快得异乎寻常，孜孜不倦到近乎骚扰的挑战终于胜过了格林的故意刁难。召唤者领走了作为奖励的护符槽，开始为仪式的结束收集最后一次火焰。

这意味着格林无法再拖延了。如果鬼魂能胜过全力以赴的格林，那么再胜过梦魇于它而言也不会是难事。等到梦魇也被击败，他就不得不交出火焰，在无能为力的不甘中破碎消散。

不过格林已经在剧本中为圣巢的鬼魂找好了位置，这个拥有强大力量、却被它的创造者所遗弃的容器，反而可以为他所用。这可是让演出走向完美的绝佳工具啊，他在心里由衷地称赞这位创造者精妙的手艺。

……它将成为无数悲剧与荣耀的主角。

 

在剧团快要收工的时候，格林不时会来到直通大门的走廊，那里是固定属于风琴手的位置，站在布鲁姆面前听上一曲，赞一句“不错”；偶尔，格林会丢下一句“跟我来”，把布鲁姆叫去，向自己的下属布置任务，要对方着手安排亲族出去收集精华，或者询问对于剧本的修改意见——既然他们名义上是剧团，那当然要有演出——正常的、不把参演人员往死里打的那种：这也是获取资金、维持剧团运作的方式。布鲁姆虽然舍弃了加入剧团以前的记忆和身份，但对戏剧的剧本和编排仍然留有相当水平的鉴赏能力，时常能给出一些独到的见解。不得不说艺术造诣实在是一种深入灵魂的东西，即使记忆消失了，也会作为一种成型的能力刻印在思维中。

大部分时间，格林会要求布鲁姆演奏给他听，或者谈论些无关紧要的话题。格林时常故意在话题中掺杂些让人左右为难的问题，把这些问题抛给布鲁姆，看着对方为了思考如何给出合理得体的回应而绞尽脑汁的窘迫样子发笑，将之作为一种无伤大雅的取乐。布鲁姆一开始还会不知所措，后来就习惯了团长这种以戏弄他人为乐的恶劣品性，即使再被取笑也显得比最初要平淡得多，不免让格林觉得没意思而去想别的新花样。

自从把藏着备用钥匙的暗格指给了布鲁姆，格林便默认了对方有权自由出入自己的房间。但除了被格林叫去，或者把失去意识的格林带回去，布鲁姆从来不主动出现在他的私室，一直维持着比其他亲族更亲近些的主从关系，偶尔称得上僭越的行为也就是制止格林熬夜写剧本、处理剧团内务，或者要他别总是用噩梦和深夜的奇怪响动捉弄镇子上的虫子们，尤其是他们的召唤者，以及那位被剧团的出现吓得快要神经衰弱的可怜老人家。

不过今天，召唤者击败了格林，他们的仪式就要走向终幕，在这个时候被格林叫去，大概就不是他的团长又有什么心血来潮，而是有事要跟他说。

果然，他推开门的时候，格林正在打理身上那些战斗中留下的痕迹，抬头看向他的神情比专注打斗时还要严肃几分，开口却是问起了布鲁姆今后的打算。

“当然是继续追随您了，团长。”

对于这突兀的提问，布鲁姆有些摸不着头脑，团长看起来不像在开玩笑的样子，提问的语气甚至有些沉重，让他感到一丝不祥。

“我们的仪式就要完成了，布鲁姆，这对我来说其实不是什么非常好的事情……不然我也不会用杀死召唤者的方式阻挠仪式的进行。”格林停下整理斗篷的手，坐上床沿，将双手交叠放在膝头，瞥了瞥一旁的椅子让他坐下，“这其中的缘由你可知道？”

“您与梦魇之王……意见不合。”

每次仪式失败后，他们都会回到梦魇的领域，并在其中短暂停留。那段时间里梦魇之王和格林会同时出现，但格林总是刻意回避与梦魇的会面，而梦魇的表情也是一次比一次恼火，次数一多，布鲁姆也看出来二者关系不好。

“很好，你早就发现了。梦魇是猩红之火的源头，我跟他作对他自是不满，但也只能靠我来完成仪式，通过——”格林挑了挑眼角，抬手在空气中轻挥一下，他知道对方明白他想表达的意思：“……逼迫。”

“我虽身为剧团的团长，对于梦魇来说，我这样的躯壳却是要多少有多少，损坏了再替换便是……比起我，作为亲族的你们要幸运得多。现在明白我为何说你执迷不悟了么？布鲁姆，你不巧看上了昙花一现的东西啊。”

风琴手完全沉默下来了，似乎在艰难地消化他给出的信息，不知是过度震惊还是想要发出感慨，不成字句的单音从面具下冒出来。布鲁姆无措地捏着自己的手，好半天才组织好语言：“……我很遗憾，团长。可这样您真的……您甘愿如此吗？”

“无碍。我能感觉到自身正被火焰慢慢蚕食，仪式即将完成，这副外壳也支撑不了更久。既然如此……”将搁在膝上的手放下去，格林在身侧的床单上拍了拍，向对方发出直白的邀请，“来吧，布鲁姆。来拿走你想要的——以后恐怕就没机会了。”

猩红之火象征着贪婪，所以四处播撒火种的梦魇也可以说是司掌欲望的神，没有谁比他们更了解求索的本质。因爱必生欲的定律放之四海皆准，既然布鲁姆不肯主动，那便由他慷慨一次也不是不行。

“怎么？为何犹豫，你要的不是这具躯壳吗？……你还指望从空无一物的容器那里得到什么呢，布鲁姆？”

他看着布鲁姆站起身朝床边挪过来，动作慢得就像在接近一只易受惊吓的面具鸟，格林眯起眼睛，堪堪忍住涌到嘴边的哼笑，将之化作一声轻短的鼻息：捉弄这个老实的下属实在太有趣了，他简直百玩不厌。

……但这般木讷的性格，也时常给他意料之外的惊喜。比如现在，风琴手正没头没脑地喃喃着：

“……您不是。”

“嗯？”

格林饶有兴味地看着对方，等着听那张不善言辞的嘴里能说出什么令他莞尔的话。

“您并非空无一物。”

布鲁姆直视着他的眼睛，语气里少有的带上了不容辩驳的笃定。

 

风琴手小心翼翼地替格林做了所有准备，他的动作拘谨而柔和，好像和平时一样，他现在也只是在侍奉自己的团长。

“呵，布鲁姆啊——你这是在怜悯一个神明吗？”

过于谨慎的动作简直把格林逗乐了：这种时候了，布鲁姆居然还在习惯性地照料他，连放在腰上的手都不敢实打实地按下来，谨慎成这样，到底把他当成了多脆弱的虫子啊。火焰容器存在的时间虽短，脑海中却储存着梦魇之神成百上千年的记忆，若论经验，格林的经验丰富得都能写本书出来了，难道布鲁姆觉得他会应付不来？

“放开些，布鲁姆，放开些。要取悦你的团长，这点程度可不够啊……”

格林在他面前不需要神经紧绷，甚至不用费心去压抑呻吟和喘息，反正布鲁姆已经听过很多次了。见格林伸出手，他便俯得更低些，让那只骨节分明的手搭上肩膀，由着那些称得上纤细的指节在轻颤中深陷进毛绒绒的领子里，直到那里的绒线被攥出道道凌乱纠结的痕迹。

“嗯——啊啊……”

温热的裹缠带来的冲击力比爆燃的烈焰更甚，在这样的触感下还能保持理智实属不易，不温不火的动作却反而引得他不悦起来。

“唔……我让你拿走你想要的，呃——！……结、结果你倒好，做得这般束手束脚……”格林哼了一声，撑起身体，揪住领子的手也施力下压，几乎要贴上布鲁姆的脸，眼睛眯成一个不满的弧度，直直对上藏于面具下的视线，而大大咧开的嘴和上扬的语调，则分明表示这不过是出自性格恶劣的团长的又一句调笑：

“……还得我亲口请你不成？”

既然是格林主动提出的邀请，那么对方本可做得再粗暴些也无可厚非，但布鲁姆闻言也只当他的团长又在任性胡来，在推顶的同时，手掌轻轻揉着他的腰，顺着绒毛生长的方向抚摸翼膜，像安抚幼崽一样拍着他的背。

啊，多么贴心……真不愧是他最棒的下属。

平时那些驱动着这具身体厮杀打斗的肌肉，此刻正在络接的筋膜下颤抖滑动，随着喘息将外壳稍稍拱起，又在格林发出轻哼的时候低伏下去。布鲁姆的掌心扫过那些已经愈合至浅表的伤口，捧起黏着血块的斗篷边角，贴上自己的面具，血渍在黑白的假面上留下隐约的暗红印记，仿佛上面正映着一团炽热之火的幽光。

无火的容器，自会渴求火焰——即使那火焰是将熄的余烬。而这团火焰此刻正腾腾跃动着将他紧拥，修长的双腿在背后勾住，宛如一个热情的滑步。带着电光的火花沿着后脊蹿上大脑，炸开一片令人屏息的旖旎星点。

“唔……！”

布鲁姆拿过毛巾，擦拭他沾着体液的腹部，以为这样应该就算结束了，伸出胳臂，想把格林抱去浴室。

格林本来还半垂着眸，在未消的余韵中低低喘气，看到他的动作却睁开眼，抬手轻轻搭上正准备环过腰身的手腕，用带着诱哄意味的慵懒语调轻声下令：“……继续。”

“可，团长……”

“继续……难得我有兴致，布鲁姆——别扫了我的兴。”

……他就知道布鲁姆不会拒绝。

 

虽然嘴上说着是让布鲁姆拿走想要的东西，真正算数的却是任性的神明觉得终于尽兴了的时候。这会儿格林正趴在浴缸边上，泡在温暖的水里发出心满意足的喟叹，看着在立柜前忙碌的布鲁姆的背影发笑，在对方转向他的时候却隐去笑容，再次发出故作冷漠的劝告：

“你当追随的不是我，是格林剧团……记住，不要背叛格林。”

而他固执的风琴手，也一如既往地固执着：

“你才是格林，团长，而不是那暴怒的火焰。我永远不会……背叛你。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格林已经为仪式的终结写好了属于自己的剧本。恶作剧的开始，就是他的盛大谢幕。  
> 只是帷幕落下以后，风琴演奏的旋律久久没有散去。

格林的存在给梦魇添了不少堵，不过每当成功完成仪式，梦魇就可以换一个新的傀儡，就算他再怎么不听话，那些残暴的打压也足以渐渐削弱他的意志——只是没想到这个火焰容器比苍白矿石还顽强，竟能坚持这么久。梦魇真的开始不耐烦了，“玩耍”的方式也越来越过火，上次捅穿了他的胸口，这次连着半边翼膜一起撕下他一条胳臂。倒不是说到了现在他还会畏惧疼痛，但痛苦可以渐渐被习惯，死亡却不能。

他是寄宿在躯壳中的灵魂，对身体的控制力与精神的稳定程度直接挂钩，这也是格林的行动能力会随着梦境中的死亡而短暂下降的原因。最近他感觉到虚弱的时间在逐渐延长，格林就知道不止是没法拖延，就连他自己大概撑也不了多久了。

没法好好完成仪式的梦魇很不高兴，被他变着花样折腾的格林更不高兴。实力的悬殊差距让他无法与梦魇相抗衡，但火焰的容器有着和火焰之主如出一辙的恶劣性格，他不可能坐以待毙。

如果他还想再给梦魇添一次堵，他就得加快进度了。残破的傀儡在暗中谋划着，想用最后的幽默感放手一搏，给他的创造者开一个致命的玩笑。

离准备就绪，还差最后一步。

 

布鲁姆是为数不多敢于直接违逆格林的亲族，他不盲从于命令，而是依照自身的见解做出行动。对于这种性格的虫子，看似难以掌控，实则只要找到正确的筹码，再用适宜的方法引诱，让他认为这是经过思考得出的结论，那么他自己就会去执行，照样可以得到格林想要的结果。

格林照常在剧团收工以后将风琴手叫上，在去往房间的路上一面走一面告诉他：“你身为亲族，已经知道了格林之心和猩红之火的本质，还有锚点和剧团的联系……你证明了你的忠诚，这很好——之后剧团可能会需要你去别的世界建立新的锚点。你要保护那个锚点，保证它不会被破坏，尤其在仪式还没有完成的时候。”

“如果锚点被破坏，会发生什么？”

“仪式会失败，我们就不得不收拾东西滚回上一个世界了，和梦魇的联系也会断开。位于火炬底座的火炉是锚点最脆弱的部分，要用特制的防护罩把它保护好。防护罩在仓库里有现成的，去设置锚点的时候，你要记得多带上几个。”

即使现在他们暂时不再需要演绎戏剧，格林却还是拿起剧本一页一页翻着，握着羽毛笔蘸蘸墨水在纸张上圈点修改，嘴里事无巨细地叮嘱他的下属，一副送对方去公费出差而已的语气，口授着建立锚点的注意事项。眼看着布鲁姆对他事出突然的派遣表示不解，还耐心向对方解释着他作此决断的理由：

“你知道亲族远离剧团就会感到刺骨的寒冷，但你的体内没有火，所以即使离开也不会有任何痛苦。布鲁姆，你是最好的人选，别让我失望。”  

“……团长，真的没有别的办法了吗？一旦仪式成功，您就……”

相比起面无波澜的格林，另一边的布鲁姆就没那么淡定了。自从团长告诉他仪式的终结即是自己的终结之后，风琴手就总能感觉到平稳得如同节拍器一样的倒计时在咔嗒作响，就像一份绝望得避无可避的死亡宣判，使他坐立不安。

“事到临头你倒还舍不得我了？学学别的亲族，别为了无可避免的结局而沮丧，剧团永远有一个团长，他们都叫格林……还都长一个样，有何区别？你要是喜欢，甚至可以慢慢挑。”

格林合上剧本，将装裱着精致封面的大部头放回书架。一如他所设想的那样，布鲁姆将这番话当成了他对梦魇的妥协和对自己的道别。风琴手垂下头，而格林几乎能听到那些铤而走险的主意在对方的脑子里劈啪作响——对，对，就是这样，不去抱怨自己的命运，反而转过头去宽慰对方，他表现得越是无所谓，布鲁姆越会孤注一掷地找寻方法，如果这时候再补上两句带有暗示意味的警告……

“仪式总会完成，终有一日我自会消散，而梦魇和火焰却是永恒的。别做傻事，布鲁姆，你不是‘我的’亲族，梦魇才是你真正的主人……”

这个为了他放弃过去的下属、这个处处为他着想的老朋友……

“没什么好遗憾的，进行仪式是我们的本能。”

……是否也能为了他，连着“忠诚”一起舍弃呢？

他看向眼前的下属，用惟妙惟肖的神情模仿着悲剧里常有的失败者，在叹息的同时发出认命的低笑：

“这就是火焰的枷锁，布鲁姆。这就是火焰容器的命运。”

当看到布鲁姆攥紧拳头的时候，他就知道他成功了。

看吧，操纵他人的思维就是这么简单，比起直接下令，不过多废几句口舌、多作几场即兴演出罢了——这套欲擒故纵的把戏，身为剧团的团长，他可是再擅长不过。

 

他会去的。如果格林的判断没有错，布鲁姆肯定会相信他的话，以为破坏锚点就可以驱逐梦魇，同时，会以为当猩红之火回到梦境，就可以解开傀儡的桎梏。

他只说如果锚点被破坏，格林剧团将立刻被赶出这个世界，并且再也不能回来，仪式会因此中断，之前所做的所有准备都会付之一炬，他们也就永远失去占领这片土地的机会。

格林没有提及，在仪式期间破坏锚点的代价，还包括让尚且处在这个世界里所有容纳着猩红之火的亲族，就此灰飞烟灭。他的存在蒙蔽了梦魇窥视剧团的眼睛，只要仪式的最后一步还没有完成，梦魇就始终无法真正插手到现实中来，也就没法阻止格林暗中动手脚，这就是他绝无仅有的机会。

 

格林又等了十几天，等梦魇再一次把他拖进梦境后，他叫住替他完成清理、正准备离开的布鲁姆，告诉对方，要让仪式尽快完成，需要布鲁姆也去收集一份梦境精华，好交给召唤者：“梦魇等不及了，布鲁姆。”

伪装出恰到好处的无奈语气向属下下令，用看似隐忍的苦笑来掩盖自己的算计——不，这不是欺骗，这只是一次小小的彩排，而布鲁姆是他唯一的观众——为了他最后的演出。

“……去吧。”

格林要拖着梦魇最珍贵的剧团一起投于烈焰，但他必须确保布鲁姆不会一起成为牺牲品。等一切都尘埃落定，为了一个愚蠢的理由没有接受火焰的布鲁姆，就可以放下关于剧团的记忆，趁此机会全身而退。

再说了，梦魇的字典里没有“分享”二字，那句“慢慢挑”当然也是玩笑话，格林可没大方到让他的风琴手去随侍下一任剧团团长，所以无论出于哪种理由，他都非得把布鲁姆送出去不可。

……至于布鲁姆的意见？格林可不管。谁叫布鲁姆总喜欢擅自替他做决断，这次该轮到他了。格林睚眦必报的性格，布鲁姆自己也是清楚的；明知如此还死心塌地地跟着他，这可就怪不得他了。

 

格林下完指令便向散场通道深处走去，用斗篷裹紧身体，将自己悬挂在尽头的天花板上，在梦魇之心的搏动声中闭上眼，看上去已经进入梦境，等待召唤者前来完成仪式的最后一步。他在假寐中听到压低的足音，声音穿过长长的走廊、在他跟前停下，距离近得能听到对方的呼吸。格林不用睁眼都知道站在面前的是整装待发的布鲁姆，拿着一根无火的火炬，肯定还把那台蛴螬手风琴背在背后。

布鲁姆伸出手，抬高，捧住倒挂的黑色头角，沉稳的视线透过面具，像往常一样静静地看着他。良久，风琴手才终于下定了什么决心似的，安静而迅速地转身离开，走的时候依旧蹑手蹑脚地迈着步子，似乎担心惊扰了他。

直到渐行渐远的脚步声消失许久以后，那双深红的双眼才再度自黑暗中亮起。格林松开勾住天花板的翼尖，翻身落在厚厚的地毯上。房梁上的灰被小小的气流扬起，落在他身上，他伸手掸掉这些尘埃，再将斗篷上的褶子打理齐整，仔细得一如他的初次登场。

格林摸了摸揣在怀里的东西：那是个旧调弦器，上面有两根铁丝被谁掰下，已经没法使用了。他转头看着风琴手离开的方向，对命令不疑有他的乐手还蒙在鼓里，对自己即将扮演何等重要的角色一无所知。

“……可别恨我啊，布鲁姆。”

他是布鲁姆的团长，又怎么会骗布鲁姆呢。格林让风琴手以为这样就可以解救他，可毕竟还有一种逃离禁锢的方式，叫做解脱。

剧团的团长又在原地站了一会儿，终于朝走廊的另一头走去。红色火焰在灯罩中摇曳着，将光投射在暗色的墙纸上，在格林经过的时候依次熄灭，将拉着帷幕、透着幽光的入场大门衬得更醒目。再次踏出这道门的时候，他站上的，将是仅属于剧团团长格林的舞台。

他只需静待火焰燃起。

 

布鲁姆已经在这个王国最遥远的村庄里向容器讲述了火焰的传承，关于无休无止的奴役与臣服，关于残酷的无形枷锁，还有容器无法摆脱的命运。圣巢的鬼魂早已不是空空如也的容器，而是不知何时已与虚空联合的生命，他相信对方能够理解同样被划定了命运轨迹的火焰容器：他们应该对于挣脱镣铐有着同样强烈的渴望。

“一首没有休止的歌……根本算不上一首歌。”

他这样说着，确信自己看到了容器眼中因为认同而起的丝丝波澜。

一路上，他反复迟疑很久，格林一定会把他的举动视为背叛，他也为此感到万分痛苦，但仪式完成在即，他不得不有所行动。现在布鲁姆站在呼啸悬崖的山洞里，即使已经给出了火焰，他手里依旧拿着无火的火炬，请求应约前来的容器和他一道摧毁锚点。

“我们可以一同消灭这暴怒的火焰，让这无止境的歌声归于寂静。”

对于即将发生的事情，他感到惶恐……还有期待，按照格林所言，只要破坏了这个锚点，梦魇就失去了与这个世界联系的纽带，也失去对剧团的控制权。如此一来，那暴怒的火焰将不得不退回梦境，束缚着他和他的团长，还有格林之子和所有亲族的锁链，都将一道崩碎。他们会失去火焰带来的一切，但也将重获自由。

他对容器继续说下去：“我们将要收获的……”

他必须做出选择，因为他将要收获的……

“会亵渎这个黑暗沉寂的王国。”

……会葬送他的团长大人。他宁愿……

布鲁姆做出平复心情的样子，努力让自己看起来显得沉痛而惋惜，他知道这样可以增加说服对方的机会：

“我宁愿这一切能停止。”

容器抬头看着他，伸出手，握上了骨钉的握柄，在沉默中认同了他的提议。布鲁姆举起手中的火炬，摸着上面火焰般飞旋上升的花纹，感受着冰冷金属的重量，再顿了一会儿，用尽全身力气，将尖锐的火炬握把狠狠楔进了梦魇之灯的底座。

随着火炬撬起防护罩、骨钉抽开炉膛的外壳，那柄布满裂纹的精致刺剑，也被重重送入了梦魇的心脏。储存在炉膛里的梦魇精华喷薄而出，巨大的火柱直冲向洞窟的顶端，甚至摇撼了构成洞顶的石块，碎石和沙土簌簌落下，与滚烫的气浪一起在地上激起小小的漩涡。

指引着剧团穿过了梦境迷雾的灯火，熄灭了。

 

在枷锁破碎的一瞬间，远在德特茅斯的剧团团长就感觉到体内的火焰开始失控，炽烈的温度转而冲击起原本容纳着自己的容器，在漆黑的外骨骼和精致的白色面部上绽开崩裂的纹路，细小的碎片落下去，在坠到地面之前就烧成了灰。格林睁大了眼睛，跃动的烈焰从里面透射出流光，那光芒明亮得如同地底永不得见的白昼。

剧团与梦魇的联系被切断，失去了源头的火无法再燃烧太久，却也不再受到约束，渴求力量而接受火焰的亲族们将成为最后的柴薪，连灰烬也不会留下。帐篷的各个角落里，那些亲族正在灼烧中发出哀嚎，而他们同样经受着火焰侵蚀的团长，此刻却愉悦得想要放声大笑。

被自己的傀儡摆了一道的感觉如何，梦魇？……生气了吗？这可是我精心为你准备的恶作剧啊。怎么样，喜欢吗？

『格林！你干了什么……？格林——！！！』

格林听到梦魇正通过最后一丝微弱的联结对他发出恼怒至极的咆哮，只是这一次，对方不再有机会将他拖入噩梦了。

梦魇啊，你看，你的傀儡正被焚烧殆尽——这不正是你所期望的吗？

 “枷锁崩碎的景象……真是精妙绝伦。”

他看着在火光中慢慢坍塌的帐篷，从被烧得几乎已经无法发声的喉咙里挤出最后一句赞叹。火舌舔断绳索，为他拉开了入场的帷幕。格林站起身，一步一步走上舞台中央；然后，转向空无一人的观众席，在火焰将他彻底吞没前，以华丽优雅的动作，为自己最盛大的演出行礼谢幕。

 

* * *

……

尼姆……

……该醒了。

…………

我这是……在哪儿？

他在一个昏暗的山洞醒来，身边放着一架手风琴，他记得自己叫尼姆，是一个流浪的乐手，却完全不知道自己怎么来到了这么个地方，甚至连来这里之前的记忆都没有了。身边有一个看起来像是基座一样的金属和石头构成的残破底座，但上面原有的东西已经毁坏了，空气中飘着少许飞灰和什么燃烧过的气息，如果不是这样的味道，光凭地上这些已经冰冷的残骸，根本难以推测这里还曾燃起火焰。他的风琴也被燎出了焦痕，幸好那个不知何时燃起又何时熄灭的火焰好像被谁及时掐断了一样，并没波及到他自身。

尼姆站起身，有什么东西从他身上滑落，掉在地上发出“叮”的一声轻响。他将这个小玩意捡起来，看上去是一个白色面具样式的护符，周围是一圈暗红的装饰线条，看起来像是面具连着一个毛绒绒的领子。当他仔细观察护符的设计时，他的记忆突然翻腾起来，似乎有什么事，什么人，被他遗忘在了记忆的深处。

剧团、帐篷、火焰、仪式……这些片段在他脑海中一闪而过，再去回想的时候却已经不甚清晰，仿佛大梦初醒之时，那些仅仅存在于梦境的景象就迅速从记忆中消逝，快得像流过指缝的水。

这是什么奇异的梦呀。尼姆摇摇头，将这个来路不明的奇怪护符放进背包，背上那个带着焦痕的手风琴，向山洞外走去。外面是一个狂风呼啸的荒芜悬崖，只有蚊蝇和爬虫存在，但尼姆有种预感，只要他朝着某个方向走下去，一定有一个小镇，或许衰落，但仍有一丝生气——在等着他。

啊，他的预感是对的，尼姆真的在悬崖尽头看到了小镇的灯光。他又花了些功夫才从悬崖上爬下去，抵达小镇上。如他所想，镇子衰落、破败，却有丝丝生息。镇上一位年迈而亲切的长者接待了他，向他表示欢迎。令他庆幸的是，这里并不止他一位远道而来的旅人，很快尼姆就见到了长者口中所描述的友善的小战士。它看起来真眼熟！尼姆觉得他和这个小家伙就像曾经见过面一样，他们一定会成为非常棒的朋友！

作为友情的见证，尼姆拿出身上仅有的那个来历不明的护符，将它作为礼物送给了小战士。它立刻在长椅上坐下，将这个护符拿在手里，反复摩挲着，好一会儿才终于小心佩戴在斗篷内侧，看起来似乎不是出于好奇，倒像是对此有些怀念。真奇怪，明明他和他的小小朋友应该刚刚见过第一面才对。总之，他的朋友似乎非常喜欢他的这份礼物，这让尼姆觉得心满意足。

 

尼姆不知道他在醒来前究竟走了多远，才会完全忘记自己的过去，好在他的看家本事还没忘。他的手风琴保持着悦耳的音色，还有一首不错的曲子留在他的脑海里——这好像还是他自己写的呢。

他反复演奏着这段旋律，似乎以前就为了谁而一直这么做着。有时他会有种错觉，其实曲子是演奏给自己听的。不知道为什么，尼姆总感觉有个自梦境而来的声音在对他说话，模糊而沙哑的言语告诉他，有些记忆带来伤痛，有些伤痛他须遗忘。

小镇的虫子们不知道曲子的含义，却无一例外地称赞这是一首好歌，只是欢快的音符下，隐藏着不知从何而来的悲伤。

就连小镇的风琴手自己也已经不记得，那是一首曾被他灌注了心愿，试图保护业已消逝的某个人物、减轻其所受痛苦的旋律。

而这旋律……

……名为“无忧”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正篇完结。  
> Ch.5为迪万视角的番外。


	5. 番外 气息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪万以前不叫迪万。加入格林剧团后，那半脸的假面和迪万这个名字，就是她新的身份。  
> 自此，她永远在观众席上，坐着第一排的位置。

迪万从前不叫迪万，这个名字是加入剧团以后才得到的；她以前也没那么胖，现在膨大变形的腹节也是在加入剧团以后吃出来的。迪万原来的名字现在已经无从考据，不过倒是知道她以前是一位身姿曼妙的螳螂小姐——虽然现在只有从尚还纤细的腰肢和被面具遮了一半的脸上依稀可以窥见她当初的容貌。

不同于现在已经变得成熟妖娆、画着夸张妆容的面庞，那抿嘴微笑的半脸面具是仿着迪万刚刚加入剧团时的脸做出来的。彼时的她脸上还带着少女特有的纯洁青涩，或许正是这种具有欺诈性的无辜气息，让她在吃掉第二十三个爱慕者之前都蒙骗过了大多数虫的眼睛。

不过纸总是包不住火的，螳螂吃掉配偶本来不算什么太出格的事情，但以成为配偶为幌子、用微微膨隆的腹节装作准备好为对方孕育后代，用这样的伎俩先后吃掉差不多两打爱慕者——还顺便侵占了他们的钱财——就不可饶恕了。按照规矩，欺诈者会被受害者的家属们生生吃光作为惩罚，可贪婪的虫子多半惜命，所以那时候还不是迪万的雌螳螂开始东躲西藏地逃避族人的追杀。

她运气不错，在被追得走投无路的时候，遇上了被召唤而来的格林剧团。

 

被朦胧的雾气笼罩着，帐篷里飘出断断续续的诡异音乐。门口的看板写着这里是名为“格林”的剧团，大到不合理的建筑弥漫着危险的气息，但对逃亡者来说，或许混进去能找到一个让她脱离险境的藏身地。螳螂悄悄向着走廊漆黑的深处走去，却在鼓点和聚光灯突然亮起时被吓了一跳。两条光束照亮了周围空空荡荡的看台和脚下的舞台，当光聚焦在一起，一个高挑的身影便魔术般随着烟雾显现。

“真是一个美妙的夜晚，不是吗？迷途的小姐。”

挑选了这样奇特的出场方式，对方仿佛戏剧演员一样微微欠身向她鞠躬，发亮的红眼睛在暗处显得尤其不祥。

“欢迎来到格林剧团，我是剧团的团长格林。”

感觉到了威胁，雌螳螂本能地将前爪抱在了胸前，死死盯着面前的虫子。她闯入了不属于自己的领地，还惊动了这里的主人，如果让对方知道了她的意图，说不定会被赶走，或者抓起来交还给恨不得把她碎尸万段的族人。

“我看出来你是为了逃避追逐而来到了这里，你似乎犯下了沉重的罪孽……是这样吗，小姐？”但对方不知用什么方法看破了她的来意，连编织谎言的机会都没给，便直接将她揭穿，“你在贪求什么呢？来吧，告诉我，美丽的小姐。我或许能实现你的愿望。”

 虽然眼前的虫子依旧十分绅士，语调中却已经带上了蛊惑的气息。

“气息……对，是气息。”雌螳螂似乎立即被迷惑了，她的眼神开始恍惚，喝醉似的喃喃自语着，将自己的贪欲尽数倾吐，“他们身上的气味美妙得让我迷恋，我想要……想要得到他们，想到恨不得把他们吃下去……还有他们的钱财，也有着无法抗拒的甜美味道……”

如果不是对气味敏感到了极点，又怎么会去追求对气味的极致享受？想让美好的气息永远留在身边，这算贪婪吗？这有错吗……？

“当然没有错，亲爱的小姐。”对方就像能读取她的思想一般，接着她没说出口的话头，轻笑着宽慰她，“发自内心的欲望，从来没有过错。”

这时格林已经站在离她不足一尺的位置了，向她伸出手，像在请她跳舞一样对她发出邀约：“来吧，成为我的亲族，梦魇会给你想要的一切。只要放弃你的名字和无趣的过去，那些美妙的气味和味道，都将属于你。”

望着那双仿佛有火光闪动的眼睛，螳螂毫不犹豫地将前爪搭上了修长的手，由着对方牵引着她，滑入火焰构筑的猩红梦境。

 

再次醒来的时候，雌螳螂感觉身体发生了变化。现在的她能闻到除了气味以外的更多东西，对美味的渴望变为无法平复的饥饿，胃袋分泌出强酸，用灼痛的空虚感要求着新的祭品。

她已经成为不知饕足的火焰容器。

自称格林的剧团主人还站在她面前，问道：“记得我们的契约吗？”

“是的，团长大人。我放弃了名字和过去，换取世间的美味和钱财。”

她的团长似乎很满意她的回答，将一张描绘着华丽妆容的半脸面具递到她眼前：“很好。从今天起，你是格林剧团的迪万；这张为你量身定制的面具，就是你的脸。”

“遵命，团长大人。”迪万欣喜地将赠予她的面具捧起，戴在脸上，陶醉地嗅着上面残留的气息。

令人迷醉的、危险的，火焰的气味。

 

虽然是神用来传播火焰的媒介，剧团也需要资金来维持运作，而迪万像传说中的怪物一样喜欢囤积钱币，享受清点财富的时光，却不会花费它们，于是她成为了为剧团管理财务的成员，随着剧团四处旅行。

在仪式成功过一次以后，迪万和其他亲族一起被暂时送到了梦魇的领域，从那时起她知道了剧团团长其实和他们一样也只是火焰的容器，她真正的主人是掌管恐惧与火焰的梦魇之王。

但某次仪式以后，新挑选出来的格林团长的气味就变了，迪万在这具本应属于梦魇的身体里隐隐嗅到了新的灵魂的气息。格林在拉扯着绑在自己身上的那些无形的提线，而梦魇肯定会设法夺回傀儡的控制权。等格林最终放弃了抵抗，这个产生得不合时宜的灵魂大概就会在梦魇手中以凄惨的方式消失吧。不过这对迪万来说没有什么太大的区别，只要她能一直吃到来自各个世界的牺牲品，被契约束缚或成为谁的附庸，都是无所谓的。

只是这个不断顽抗着的灵魂，在她看来，也是十足的美丽。

 

剧团在各个世界里都会接纳新的外来者成为亲族，他们大多有自己的理由，有的出于对梦魇的崇拜，有的想要得到令他人恐惧的力量，为此情愿舍弃自由，交换一个新的名字和身份，在剧团里过新的生活。

比如这一次，他们的演出结束后，一位流浪的风琴手来到迪万的帐篷里，向她打探要怎样才能加入剧团。

“你为什么想要加入剧团……？不，不用告诉我。去吧，从这里进去，去见团长大人吧。”

等风琴手再次走出帐篷的时候，已经换上了与剧团相称的服饰。他依旧拿着自己的手风琴，原本的面容被带着黑色条纹的雪白面具盖住，正如被剧团的存在抹去了的名字和记忆。

“欢迎，我们的亲族，欢迎加入格林剧团——想必团长大人给了你新的名字？”

“是的。我是布鲁姆，嗯。”

新收进来的亲族，在迪万看来，味道有点怪怪的。不，不如说是，在众多五花八门的贪欲气味中，布鲁姆闻起来有些不合群：新人的味道和其他的亲族都不一样。他身上没有贪婪的甜味，而是某种迂腐过时的味道……忠诚的味道。

迪万嗅着那样脆弱而固执的味道，摇着头叹气：“忠诚啊……真是罕见。哎，那可是跟爱情一样盲目且不稳定的东西，真不知道他能靠着这个坚持多久……”

 

肥胖膨大的腹节让迪万无法自由地行动，只能成天待在自己的帐篷里，难以与剧团里的其他成员接触。但每当演出开始、剧团团长与召唤者共舞的时候，她会被一群小亲族送到看台上。布鲁姆一般在和其他负责演奏的亲族们一起为热烈的舞蹈配上振奋人心的音乐，有时候也会在轮休的时候来到观众席，或者去后台负责指挥幕后的亲族们忙前忙后。

就是这样短暂的接触中，迪万能闻到，风琴手身上那种迂腐的味道越来越深沉，然后混入了悲痛，再是渴望保护某物的蠢货特有的强硬气息，强硬到甚至渗透了乐手弹奏的曲调。几种味道混在一处，持续发酵，终于在某天以后，一种通常被认为是酸臭味的味道也掺了进去。

真是……不妙。

迪万一开始就没看错，布鲁姆果然不适合在这里待下去。整个剧团里，唯独为他所牵念的愿望，是梦魇绝对不会满足的。

他甚至为了这个心愿而拒绝了火焰呢。不过布鲁姆不是唯一一个拒绝火焰的亲族，迪万也没要梦魇之火，不过她的理由简单得多：接受猩红之火意味着可以直接被梦魇召唤回梦境，有时候记忆就会出现断层，影响她吃东西和数钱。

……嘛，求而不得才是一生的常态啊。尽管同为亲族，迪万为对方可以预见的悲惨结局感到一丝惋惜，却也无意去干涉对方的选择。事实上，迪万并没在意布鲁姆太久，比起带着苦涩的真诚，还是欲望的迷幻气息更能吸引她。

对力量、金钱和寿命的渴望，在死亡的一刻便全部破碎，这三个易碎的护符简直就是生命最极致的写照：自大、矛盾、自欺欺人。太棒了，太棒了，她想要它们，她想要他，她能闻到她最美好的礼物就在脚下的衰亡国度里，在更深处的某个位置，而迪万只要设法将对方吸引上来。

如果存在着这样一个个体，能把懦弱的渴望变得坚不可摧，任谁都会无论如何想见对方一面。

食腿者也不例外。

你有足够的吉欧吗？你有强大的力量吗？你有久远的寿命吗？那么你就是国王。来吧，我的陛下，我会让你变得坚强而完整。来吧，到我身边来，让我好好感受你的味道——

通过咀嚼你的血肉。

 

这天，剧团里从未间断的旋律停了下来，迪万便觉得事情有些不对。布鲁姆被派遣去收集火焰，离开时从她的帐篷前经过，身上原有的味道已经被一种糟糕至极的气息掩盖得面目全非。

极具破坏性的、舍弃一切的——决心的味道。

决心有很多种味道，其中最糟糕的一种，是从不计代价的牺牲者身上散发出来的。他们多半是为了信念或者别的什么而宁可身死的殉道者，意味着他们常常不受掌控，通常也不会被诱惑，在迪万眼中是十分危险而可怕的存在。

迪万太清楚那种味道意味着什么了，她在格林身上也闻到过相似的气味。果然啊，恶作剧即将开始，而对于剧团的大部分成员来说，这场梦魇赐予的美梦，恐怕就要结束了。

 

从窗口望去，剧团正在熊熊燃烧，木质的房梁坍塌下来，把整个帐篷变成了一个露天的巨大舞台。她看到她的团长在火光中鞠躬，动作潇洒完美得无可挑剔。空无一人的看台上回荡着火焰噼啪作响，仿佛帷幕落下后经久不息的鼓掌。

太……美好了，这种纵身而下、拥抱毁灭的疯狂——就为了在焚尽前的几分钟里，用挣脱枷锁的身躯，演完他早已写好的剧本。

迪万忍不住抬起前爪，骨质的硬爪击出脆响，为这出呕心沥血的压轴大戏献上由衷的赞美和祝贺：

“您终于是得偿所愿了，团……不，”她顿了一下，想了想，改口道，“仅此一个的格林。”

 

火炬已经熄灭了，但对这个世界还有留恋的迪万，却连同她的帐篷一起留在德特茅斯。当三个脆弱的护符进到她肚子里，又被大把吉欧换走，再到和护符有着同样味道的孱弱雄螳螂找上门来、被她吃到只剩一对破碎的爪刃，迪万终于觉得饕足了。不过在真正离开之前，她应向给她带来了礼物的小阴影道谢和道别——演出当有谢幕，这是她的团长教给她的礼仪。

当小阴影再次步入她的帐篷，身边隐隐萦绕着迪万熟悉的曲调。

属于布鲁姆的梦，应该已经终结在火炬破碎的那一刻，但他真的忘却一切了吗？如果真是这样，为什么已经是尼姆的他会回到曾经驻扎着剧团帐篷的地方，为早已不存在的听众一遍遍弹奏解忧的旋律？

于是迪万打着食腿者味道的饱嗝，对着前来的小小骑士感叹道：“小可爱，那个新来的乐手演奏的音乐好听吗？……对啊，让人心宁神安。你觉得怀念吗？没想到这份过时的忠诚，一直留存到他的火焰消亡以后啊。”

虚空的容器抬头看着她，头微微低了一下又迅速归位：好一个干脆利落的赞同。

 “好了，小可爱，谢谢你给我带来了如此精致的美味。我的气味和味道，你也会一直带着它的，对吗？现在，我终于可以安心追随团长大人而去了……”

 

“梦魇之王，我的团长大人……我回来了。”

“欢迎，迪万，欢迎。”通体鲜红的梦魇伸出手，咧开嘴露出大大的笑容，表示对回归亲族的迎接，“我希望你有好好享用这个世界里的珍馐美味？”

但梦魇并没在关切对方，也不准备听她的回答。下一秒他就收回了手臂隐去笑容，拂袖离开：“毕竟格林毁了我的剧团，想再组建好新的剧团到下一个世界去，恐怕得费我许多功夫了。迪万，好好回味吧，下一次响应召唤，会在很久以后了。”

迪万恭敬地目送她的主人离开，如果梦魇回头看的话，会发现他的亲族在描绘着微笑的面具下笑得愈发欢快。

没错，她当然会好好回味。不仅是她品尝到的那些脆弱的欲望和血肉，迪万还窥见了更加美味数倍的东西。

至高无上的梦魇之王，在锚点被破坏的一瞬间，发出的那声震怒而惊恐的咆哮——格林确实从梦魇手里扳回了一城，将对方长久以来牢不可破的防御打出了一道裂隙，虽然细小而短暂，却足以让迪万嗅到梦魇之心的柔软内里。以恐惧为乐的神，却无法欣赏源自自身的恐惧？太美妙了，就算只是为了这个也好，就算没有契约的约束，她无论如何都会在剧团里永远待下去的。

下一个能将梦魇逼迫到这种程度的人物会是谁呢，迪万想。

……她简直等不及了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 戏中没有赢家，观众才是胜者（笑）  
> 正篇&番外到此全部完结。

**Author's Note:**

> 正篇加番外共五章。  
> AO3留档。主要战线在lofter，ID乙酰胆碱。初次使用AO3尚不熟练，若有错处欢迎指正。  
> PLEASE leave kudos and/or comments: )  
> See all my works in Lofter：http://achneuron.lofter.com/


End file.
